


.cheerlulu.

by walrucifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheerleaders, Crossdressing, Digital Art, Drawings & Paintings, Gen, Genderbending, Open Format, People, TFL14, Team Fuck Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walrucifer/pseuds/walrucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <sub>see what I did there</sub></p>
<p>Ah yeah, let's see.<br/>My tablet pen broke last month, so I needed a new tablet as well, since my WACOM wasn't compatible with other pens. Again, FML.<br/>Yeah and, another anon wanted cheerleader Archangels. I loved the Idea of the boys in skirts and cute tops, but since I'm physically incapable of drawing that, I just turned them into chicks. Mica and Gabi are still being drawn. Raphael will never happen, and to those of you who know about him, neither will Yarael.<br/><sub>what am I doing with my life goodbye</sub></p>
    </blockquote>





	.cheerlulu.

**Author's Note:**

> see what I did there
> 
> Ah yeah, let's see.  
> My tablet pen broke last month, so I needed a new tablet as well, since my WACOM wasn't compatible with other pens. Again, FML.  
> Yeah and, another anon wanted cheerleader Archangels. I loved the Idea of the boys in skirts and cute tops, but since I'm physically incapable of drawing that, I just turned them into chicks. Mica and Gabi are still being drawn. Raphael will never happen, and to those of you who know about him, neither will Yarael.  
> what am I doing with my life goodbye


End file.
